Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device for performing a refresh operation on a plurality of rows per bank, a method of operating the same, and an apparatus including the same.
Memory devices are used in electronic devices to store data. When a memory device is implemented as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), the memory device includes a plurality of banks. Each of the banks includes a plurality of rows or word lines, a plurality of bit lines, and a plurality of memory cells that store data.
A refresh operation is periodically performed in a DRAM. All the rows in the DRAM are subjected to the refresh operation. When a refresh operation is performed on each of the rows, an increase in an average time interval between refresh commands may reduce the number of refresh commands that a memory controller controlling the DRAM outputs to the DRAM.